<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Still Think You’re Gorgeous by letsbegin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337672">I Still Think You’re Gorgeous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin'>letsbegin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, kinda a lot of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb's going through some stuff and Theon comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I edited this to change the word boyfriend to husband because I've had an inspiration for a prequel chapter following Robb's illness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb stared at his bare chest in the mirror and sighed. He pulled on his shirt and walked out of the bathroom to find Theon sitting on the bed watching the bathroom door.</p><p>“You got dressed in the bathroom again” He said with a blank expression.</p><p>“I showered so I figured I’d just put my clothes on when I got out” Robb shrugged, heading to leave the bedroom.</p><p>“I still think you’re gorgeous” Theon said and Robb froze in the doorway.</p><p>“What?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“I still think you’re gorgeous” Robb couldn’t look at his husband</p><p>“I have to get to work” He said and stepped out of the bedroom but didn’t get further before there was a hand on his arm.</p><p>“I called you in sick” Theon said and Robb turned on his husband.</p><p>“Why would you do that? It’s my job!” Theon didn’t even flinch at Robb’s raised tone.</p><p>“Because I need to talk to you and you’ve been avoiding me, throwing yourself into work way too much, way too soon, and you’re running yourself ragged. It’s not fucking healthy Robb and I’m not gonna let you end up back in the fucking hospital, I’m not gonna let that happen! I’m not gonna let either of us go through that again so you’re going to sit your ass on the couch and we are going to talk like the mature adults some of us aren’t being right now” Theon dragged Robb through the apartment to the couch and Robb couldn’t argue. He knew Theon was genuinely upset and scared and he didn't want to put his husband through that again. He sat Robb on the couch and sat across from him on the coffee table. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Theon” Robb let the tears fall from his eyes and then Theon was kneeling in front of him, wrapping his arms around Robb.</p><p>“No darling, don’t apologize, you don’t have to apologize to me. I just want to help you. I don’t like seeing you in pain and not being able to do anything” Theon ran a comforting hand across Robb’s back.</p><p>“I hate the fucking scar. I fucking hate it. I look at my chest and it’s all I can see, reminding me of it all. Making me think about how I have another person’s heart in my chest and how it doesn’t feel right. I don’t feel like myself, I feel like there’s something off, like I’m missing a part of me and someone tried to replace it with something else. Like someone stuck a square peg in a round hole” Robb sobbed into Theon’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh Robb, why didn’t you tell me you felt like this?”</p><p>“I was worried it would change things”</p><p>“Nothing could ever change things between us. Certainly not something like this. I will always be here for you. I read that a lot of people that get heart transplants go through this. We got through your illness together, we can get through the aftermath. Neither of us expected to go back to exactly the same as before, at least not right away. You went through so much, you can’t expect yourself to just be fine. It’ll take time. You wanna know what I think when I see the scar?” Theon asked and Robb nodded. He flinched slightly but didn’t push Theon’s hand away when he rested it over where he knows the scar is, “Yes it reminds me of the past year. Reminds me that I almost lost you. But it also reminds me that I still have you. That there’s a healthy heart beating in your chest. It reminds me how fucking strong you are. Because you are so strong darling. You’re Robb fucking Stark”</p><p>“I love you Theon”</p><p>“I love you too Robb. Now and always”</p><p>“Now and always”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kiss Me (A Prequel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The progression of Robb's illness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Robb, I’m home!” Theon called as he entered the apartment and started taking off his shoes. He stopped when the only response to his call was silence. He knew Robb was home, his car was in the garage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb!? Babe where are you?!” He called again, moving into the apartment. When he got to the living room he froze. Robb’s legs were sticking out next to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb!” He yelled, running over and kneeling next to Robb’s unconscious form. There was no sign of blood so he didn’t hit his head which was a good sign. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“911 what’s your emergency?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My boyfriend’s unconscious, I don’t know what happened but I got home and he was passed out on the floor and he won’t wake up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stay calm sir, I’m sending an ambulance, what’s your address?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“217 Rheana Ave, apartment 409”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re on the way, is he breathing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah he is”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Is there any blood or any sign that he hit his head when he fell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No there’s no blood”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, the ambulance is almost at your location”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The operator asked Theon a few more questions as the ambulance’s sirens sounded and soon there was knocking on the door. Theon hung up and opened it in a daze, guiding them into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir? Sir?” Theon was broken out of his daze by a paramedic in front of him, “We’re taking your boyfriend to the ambulance. Will you be riding with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, yeah, yeah, I’ll ride with him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ambulance ride was a blur. Theon couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. Robb had been perfectly fine when he left this morning. He was his usual morning person self, all energetic and making breakfast. He had seemed fine when he’d called Theon on his lunch break to ask him what he wanted for dinner. What had happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the hospital Robb was brought off for examination and Theon was led to the waiting room. After a few minutes lost in thought he realized he should call Robb’s family. He figured Mr. Stark was the better choice, Mrs. Stark and Theon didn’t have the best relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon? Is everything alright?” Mr. Stark asked when he answered the phone and that’s when the situation hit Theon fully, causing tears to form in eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb’s in the hospital” Theon’s voice cracked on the last word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? Is he okay?” There was a nervous edge to Ned’s normally calm voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, they’re examining him now, we just got here. I got home from work and found him collapsed. I don’t know what happened, he was fine earlier, he was fine” The tears started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to stay calm Theon. He’ll probably be just fine, there’s no need to worry just yet. You shouldn’t wait alone can you call Sansa or should I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can call her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do that, I’ll tell Catelyn. Keep us updated”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, of course”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay calm Theon” Ned said before ending the call. Theon took a few steadying breathes before calling Robb’s sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sansa,” The calming breathes didn’t do shit because as soon as he started talking he started crying again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon, what’s wrong? Is Robb okay?” Sansa instantly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re at the hospital, he collapsed. They’re running tests now. I don’t know what happened he was fine earlier, he was perfectly fine, and, and then I found him on the floor when I got home. I don’t know how long he’d been unconscious, I don’t know what happened, he was fine. He was fine Sansa” His breathing was ragged now, his mind spinning with worst case scenarios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe Theon, breathe. I’m on my way, I’ll be there soon. Stay calm, there’s no reason to get worked up yet. We don’t know what happened yet, he could be just fine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s not Sans? I can’t lose him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking like that Theon. Wait till you hear from the doctors” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been a patient person, you know that” Theon tried to lighten the mood but it was hollow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep breathing. I’m getting in the car now, I’ll keep you on speaker”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon worked on staying calm while Sansa talked on the other side of the line. When she arrived she immediately ran over and hugged him. They held each other silently until a doctor came over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb Stark’s family?” He asked and Sansa stood first and Theon stood shakily next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re his family. Is he okay? Do you know what happened?” Sansa spoke for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s doing fine, he regained consciousness a couple minutes ago, I can take you to him now and tell you what we’ve found out together. Follow me” Sansa kept an arm around Theon as they followed the doctor up to Robb’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, there’s some people here to see you” The doctor said and Robb turned to the door, smiling when he saw Theon. Theon was at his side immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can make dinner tonight” Robb said and Theon rolled his eyes but smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you would make that joke right now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It made you smile didn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. So doc, what’s wrong with me?” Robb turned to the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two may wanna sit down” The doctor addressed Theon and Sansa and Theon felt his stomach drop as sat in one of the chairs next to Robb’s bed and took his boyfriend’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is it?” Robb asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you have a condition called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. It’s a genetic heart condition where the heart muscle thickens and affects the way your heart pumps. Severity can vary from case to case, many people never show symptoms. It’s this thickening that caused you to pass out. In order to try and judge the progression I need to know if you’ve had any other symptoms and if so how long. Is this the first time you’ve passed out like that?” Theon must have looked pale and panicked because Robb squeezed his hand before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s the first time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any shortness of breath? Any dizziness?” Robb didn’t answer and Theon looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been some of both, it started a couple months ago”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Why wouldn’t Robb tell him about something like this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think anything of it. I thought I just hadn’t been drinking enough water like when we were young and I would get dehydrated. It happened so infrequently I didn’t see a pattern”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many people don’t notice the early signs. Have you experienced any chest pain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until today. It started before I passed out”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. We’re gonna run some more tests and we’re gonna want to keep you for a couple nights for observation. I’ll let you three talk while I order those tests”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Three Days Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe! Babe!” Robb called from the living room, trying to get Theon’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Theon called back from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been in there for so long, come watch tv with me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there soon, calm down. I’m sorting your meds”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave them in the bottles I’ll remember what to take when” Robb said and just got laughter in return, “Okay, that’s mean”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which pills do you have to take two times a day everyday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pink ones” Robb guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Acebutolol, the blue and orange ones. The pink ones you take once every other day. On the days you don’t take those you take the green ones once a day. And you take the red ones once everyday. Speaking of which, here you go” Theon finally walked into the room to drop a red pill and a green pill into Robb’s hand and give him a glass of water. Robb took both pills, grimacing as he did so, before Theon walked back out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I want is to cuddle and watch tv with my boyfriend, where are you going now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To order a pizza, I’m fucking starving and if I try to cook you’ll complain about me not being with you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Four Months Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark how are you feeling?” Doctor Mormont asked, entering Robb’s hospital room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, like a really healthy person” Robb joked and Theon rolled his eyes from where he was watching tv.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two minutes ago he wouldn’t shut up about how itchy the hospital gown is then you come in and everything is fine” He played along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help with the gown but I can get that oxygen tube out of your nose. If the surgery does what it’s supposed to you’ll be breathing on your own tomorrow”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s surprisingly not that bad once you get used to it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear. The surgery will take about three to six hours and then you’ll probably be out for another hour. Theon you’re welcome to wait but I hav your phone number I can let you know when he’s out of surgery if you have places to be”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to pick his mother up from the airport and bring her to her hotel. We’ll come over when he’s out” Theon said as he stood and stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you prepped then” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later. Wish me luck with your mother” Theon said before kissing Robb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine. See you later” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Robb’s heart has been damaged more than we thought by the lack of oxygen he’s been getting. Multiple of the valves were too damaged to attempt the surgery. I’m afraid there’s only one option left, heart transplant” Theon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Everything was happening so fast. Four months ago Robb was perfectly fine, and now he needs a fucking heart transplant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long does he have without one?” Cately asked, managing to stay strong when Theon couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he doesn't get the transplant, a little less than a year. We can keep him on his meds and oxygen, but there’s nothing else we can do. I don’t want you to give up hope, he has time for a heart to become available. That said, you should be prepared for if he doesn’t. I’ll leave you two alone to talk, have a nurse page me if you need me” When the doctor left Theon dropped his head into his hands, unable to look at Robb’s unconscious form on the bed. He didn’t notice Mrs. Stark walk over until her hand was on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s twenty-six. He’s twenty six and he’s dying of heart disease. He was a star athlete, still exercised daily. He never smoked, wouldn’t even let me do it near him. Never drinks excessively, and eats healthy. And he’s dying of fucking heart disease. I’ve made every bad decision. Smoking, drugs, booze. I don’t exercise unless he makes me, and I eat junk food and sugar all the time. And I’m fine. How is it fair? How is it fair that I’m fine and he’s dying of heart disease at twenty fucking six. It’s not fucking fair. I can't lose him. I can’t fucking lose him. Him and Yara are the only family I have left” Theon broke down sobbing and for the first time in the twenty years Theon had known Robb Mrs. Stark hugged Theon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will always be a part of the family Theon. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye but Robb loves you, and I know you love him. Sometimes bad things happen to good people for no reason. But Robb’s a fighter, he’ll keep fighting. We just have to treasure everyday we have with him and not lose hope”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I taught Rickon and Bran swear words. I’m sorry I taught Robb how to sneak out of your house. I’m sorry for everything. I never meant to be a bad influence, it just kinda happened. I was a dumb kid who’s only role models were an alcoholic abuser and two criminals that got themselves killed before twenty-seven, but it’s no excuse for it going on so long”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon and Arya learned by themselves, I’m sure he would have too. And Rickon and Bran would have learned them from Arya anyway. Besides if Robb hadn’t gone out with you those nights he couldn’t have been there for you and if something had happened to you he would have been devastated. I saw the times he wasn’t there. I wasn’t thrilled when you started dating, but I know now I had no reason to be afraid. You love and would never do anything to hurt him. You protect him from his own naivety. You’ve always protected him. Back in Winterfell you were always protecting him from bullies”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should move back there. Winterfell I mean. Of course I’ll have to talk to him about it, but I think it’s the right decision. He has me and Sansa here, but she’ll be going back up North for the summer when the semester ends next month, and I know he misses all of you. It’ll be good for him going back home. He’s always complaining about the heat down here, and he should spend as much time with the people he loves in the place that he loves”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s a good idea. It’s been hard having him down here during all of this and not being able to be here for him. I know it hurt Ned more than he showed to have to stay behind. And if, the worst happens, he should be with his family someplace he loves and is comfortable”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do when he wakes up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him the truth and you hold his hand. It’s all we can do”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Five Months Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me” Robb says one night when they’re in bed in Robb’s old room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me. I want to marry you. I know there’s still time for me to get a heart, but in case I don’t, I want to be to you before,” Robb trailed off and Theon was thankful. He couldn’t hear the words the followed. It would break him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll fucking marry you” Theon kissed Robb softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. How’s next Friday?” Robb asked and Theon laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next Friday works for me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may or may not have planned with Sansa already. We’re going to the wedding chapel across town. We’re wearing suits and the family’s coming, along with Loras, Renly, and Margaery who are flying up. Then we’re going to party here because it’s my wedding godammit and it will be fun even if I’m in a wheelchair”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wedding Day</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon Greyjoy, do you take Robb Stark as your lawfully wedded husband?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do” Theon couldn’t stop grinning and his eyes were brimming with tears but Robb was in the same condition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb Stark, do you take Theon Greyjoy as your lawfully wedded husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Repeat after me, Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days” Theon and Robb said together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss” The priest said and Theon leaned down to kiss Robb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Theon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Robb”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Two Months Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theon felt like his world was spinning out of control. Robb had taken a turn for the worst a week before and had been in the hospital since. The doctors were telling them to say goodbye two hours ago and now Robb’s in emergency surgery getting a new heart and it’s still possible he might not make it. Sansa had taken the seat next to him and hadn’t left his side. Robb’s parents were across the room Ned sitting stoically next to his wife as tears silently slid down her face. Jon was watching the others at the Stark house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Robb’s surgeon stepped into the room everyone looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He made it through with flying colors” Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Theon felt himself collapse back in his seat, “They’re moving him to a recovery room now and they’ll run some tests but you can see him soon. The new heart took really well. We need to observe him for a time and he’ll need regular checkups, but I think he’s gonna be fine. I can take one of you to him now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be Theon” Mrs. Stark said and Theon looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re his husband, you should be with him”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Two Hours Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you” Theon leaned forward and smiled when he saw Robb’s eyes open.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you. I have a new heart?” Robb said, voice faint but he was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a new heart. You’re gonna be just fine darling”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me” Who was Theon to deny him that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>